Jacket Adventure
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Suite de "Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World" dans le sens où elle reprend l'histoire de... Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais cette fois, il se retrouve dans un univers complètement différent. Et où, peut-être, il pourrait être plus qu'un sale monstre.
1. Intro

**Salut, les amis, c'est MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez)**

 **Aujourd'hui, je lance un nouveau projet de grande envergure. Oui, encore un, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et cette fois, je m'attaque à un univers que je viens de redécouvrir récemment et qui est sincèrement passionnant : l'univers des jeux vidéo** _ **Sonic**_ **!**

 **Toutefois, ce que vous allez lire n'est que la première partie de ce que j'ai appelé dans ma tête le « Projet Sonic x Barths ». Et c'est également un genre de suite de « Gorillaz : Escape to YouTube World ». Pourquoi ? Ce prologue va vous le révéler.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _Il existe une infinité de réalités, de dimensions et de mondes différents. Et dans chacune de ces réalités, il existe des milliards d'êtres qui naissent, vivent, se rencontrent, sympathisent, tombent amoureux, se marient, copulent ensemble, font des bébés, meurent. Dans chaque dimension, 'est pareil. Sauf que comme il existe une infinité de réalités, de dimensions et de mondes différents, tous ces milliards d'êtres ont donc des centaines de versions d'eux-mêmes différentes. Pourtant, la seule constante, c'est que dans chacun de ces mondes, les histoires commencent par « Il était une fois… »_

 _Il était donc une fois un jeune homme. Un jeune homme dont le but dans la vie était de divertir et de faire rêver des gens comme lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mal inconnu et foudroyant ne vienne et ne lui prenne tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Seul et désespéré, il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la liberté. Même à conclure un pacte avec ce qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Toutefois, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est ce que tout cela impliquait. Y compris de ne plus avoir aucune limite._

 _Alors, galvanisé par ses nouvelles capacités, il développa et aiguisa des talents de génie, de combattant et devint à la fois l'homme le plus secret et le plus réputé de l'univers qu'il avait modelé en y installant des hommes mus par les ténèbres et le pouvoir. Sauf qu'un jour, une troupe menée par un homme aux cheveux bleus, un homme à la peau verte, un homme noir et à la force gigantesque, un démon à la cape, une merveille mécanique et aussi armée qu'une division d'infanterie et une jeune femme aussi agile et flexible qu'un serpent vint le défier après avoir vaincu les gens qu'il avait placé tout en haut._

 _Cela aurait été simple, mais l'homme céda à une colère qu'il avait renfermée depuis longtemps et se déchaîna, devenant un véritable cauchemar. Mais ses adversaires réussirent à l'expulser dans l'espace-temps lui-même, lui faisant perdre son pouvoir, sa technologie et son amour._

 _Tous ont pensé qu'il était mort. Mais l'était-il vraiment ?_

 **Je vous laisse donc sur ceci et vous invite à laisser une review, ça me ferait très plaisir !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. Smells Like Evil Spirit

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, c'est comme vous voulez)**

 **Et voici déjà un nouveau chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction se passant dans** _ **Sonic Adventure 2**_ **(eh oui, je le dis tout de suite, comme ça, c'est fait) et cette fois, qui sera racontée à la première personne ! Entièrement. Ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait, c'est donc quelque chose de nouveau pour moi !**

 **Donc, profitez de ce spectacle ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Enjoy !**

 _ **Réveille-toi**_

…

 _ **Réveille-toi !**_

Mmmh… laisse-moi, maman, je dois faire mes trucs…

 _ **OH ! TU TE REVEILLES, OUAIS ?**_

GNEIN GNEIN ZKOI ?

 _ **Ah ben, enfin ! La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée ! Faut qu'on se relève !**_

Oh, putain… j'ai mal à la tête… tu pourrais pas arrêter ça, merde ? Et puis attends, je suis pas censé être mort ? Disparu dans l'espace-temps ?

 _ **Perso, j'en sais rien, je me suis juste contenté de hurler à ces cons qu'on allait les manger. Puis je t'ai laissé dans ta merde.**_

Merci, connard. Bon, s'il faut qu'on se relève, faisons ça. Je me relève et réalise qu'on se trouve dans ce qui doit être une base militaire, vu l'énorme logo « G.U.N » affiché sur les murs, les caisses et les vestes des militaires qui ont pointé leurs mitraillettes directement sur nous et qui nous ordonnent de nous rendre. Bon, monsieur le génie, on est encore dans la merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 _ **A part essayer de fuir et leur tataner la gueule, j'en sais rien.**_

Super, à quoi tu sers ?

 _ **Hé, je t'ai fait sortir de l'asile donc aie l'amabilité de la fermer !**_

« Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Ah ouais, merde, les militaires. Bon, pas le temps de réfléchir, je fous un coup de poing dans un des mecs et lui prend son arme avant de tirer dans les genoux puis les têtes de ses collègues. Le danger à court terme est maintenant éloigné mais reste toujours un autre problème : je ne sais pas où on se trouve et je ne sais pas comment on peut sortir. Je me mets donc à courir et à emprunter des couloirs différents, tentant d'éviter les militaires… mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être leur principal souci, vu qu'ils ne courent pas vers mon sens et que les haut-parleurs du site désignent un lieu où on ne se trouve pas.

 _ **Pas grave, on pourra se barrer plus vite ! Faisons comme dans les films : volons l'uniforme d'un garde et faisons-nous passer pour l'un d'entre eux !**_

Nan. Pas le temps. Genre, vraiment pas le temps. En plus, c'est pas original. En plus, perso, j'aime bien parcourir les complexes un peu labyrinthiques, c'est un peu comme un jeu. Surtout, il y a plein de caisses où on peut se cacher, des plateformes qui montent et descendent et tout ce genre de trucs. Ça permet de développer son agilité et…

 _ **T'as de l'agilité ?**_

Oh, ferme-la. T'as décidé d'être chiant, aujourd'hui ? Je te préviens, si y'a des gens qui lisent ça, ils risquent de te trouver effectivement très chiant. Alors implique-toi ! Au moins, essaie de trouver un truc, t'es une part de moi, tu peux au moins trouver un raccourci ! Bon. Je continue et j'enchaîne les sauts sur les plateformes tout en utilisant les armes que j'ai pu prendre aux gardes. Par contre, ça fait déjà 20 minutes qu'on se trouve dans cette base et ça commence à me faire…

 _ **Attention, tir de pistolet !**_

Je saute pour éviter un tir, bien vu, gars ! Même si je me paie une chute toute pourrie. Je me relève et je vois une apparition qui fait que je me retiens de rire. C'est un gars obèse avec des habits rouges et noirs, des lunettes de soleil et une moustache ridicule, aux commandes d'un genre de robot muni de 2 énormes pistolets. Sûrement qu'il pourrait me tuer, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me poster en face de lui. C'est peut-être complètement con, mais je m'en fous.

« Hé !, me dit-il. Enlève-toi de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas mourir ! »

« Ne pas mourir ?, répondis-je. Je ne vois pas ce que j'en ai à faire de mourir. Je n'ai plus rien et je ne sais pas où je suis. C'est pas un gros chauve qui va réussir à m'effrayer ! »

« Gros chauve ? GROS CHAUVE ? Sais-tu donc qui je suis, petit impertinent ? Je suis le Dr. Eggman, le plus important génie scientifique de ce monde ! »

« Mouais. Là, ce que je vois, c'est un gros bourrin qui tire avec 2 énormes pétoires et-oh puis merde, je crois que je vais perdre mon temps donc va te faire… »

En fait, je vais arrêter de l'insulter et faire autre chose. Un truc qui n'est possible que grâce à mon cher ami… euh, attends, merde, je lui ai jamais donné de nom, je ferai ça plus tard et en plus, je sens que je vais me perdre dans mes pensées. Bon, en gros, je saute vers lui et je lui fous un gros coup de pied dans la gueule et il s'évanouit. Mais maintenant, il est inconscient donc je fais le truc qui me paraît logique : je le déloge de son robot et je prends sa place.

 _ **Heu, t'es sûr que c'est prudent ? On a jamais piloté de robot de nos vies…**_

Tu préfères retourner voir nos nouveaux potes les militaires ? Ceci est la seule solution. Et de plus, je pense qu'avec la dernière fois, je vais peut-être arrêter de t'écouter et rester aux commandes de mon corps. Et tout défoncer.

 _ **Hmmm. Ça, ça me plaît, perso.**_

On est donc d'accord. Défonçons donc tout. Je me mets à piloter le robot. Il est assez maniable, les armes fonctionnent bien et il est à la fois rapide et puissant. Je prévois que dans une demi-heure, on sera dehors. Au mieux. Au pire, ce sera 2 jours, vu que cet endroit est tellement complexe, tellement immense que je suis sûr de me perdre. En tout cas, ce qui est son défaut peut aussi être sa force : on peut trouver n'importe quoi qui puisse satisfaire les amateurs de secrets.

Alors, je guide mon nouveau moyen de transport dans cette base et je tue des militaires par dizaines. Après tout, ce robot est tout de même la première chose que j'ai pu avoir dans ce monde (bien que je m'y trouve depuis quasiment plus d'une heure). Et je ne compte pas m'en priver. D'ailleurs, j'avoue qu'ils font des bruits rigolos quand ils meurent et c'est aussi marrant quand ils tombent morts après avoir fait une acrobatie. Heureusement, je suis trop occupé à défoncer des portes, à briser des caisses, à tirer sur des robots parce qu'apparemment, y'a pas que des gars. Sûrement que ce G.U.N doit avoir pas mal de fric pour se payer tous ces robots.

 _ **Par contre, je crois qu'on est bloqués, la porte devant nous est énorme !**_

Ah, oui. En effet. Je ne l'avais même pas vue. C'est pas grave, elle a aussi l'air de s'ouvrir toute seule. On se retrouve donc dans ce que je suppose être le centre de la base. Je remarque aussi qu'il y a bien plus de couleurs flashy que dans toutes les foutues pièces de ce putain d'endroit. Je m'approche prudemment pour ne pas déclencher un piège, bien qu'il semble ne pas y en avoir. Je me trouve devant un écran d'ordinateur qui semble afficher le profil de quelque chose de très puissant, probablement une arme qu'ils voulaient garder cachée.

 _ **C'est un peu râpé, là…**_

Incroyable, ce qu'on arrive à se mettre d'accord, sur certains trucs !

 _ **N'est-ce pas ?**_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'il y a, pour je ne sais quelle raison sans doute liée au scénario. Sauf que je me rends vite compte, en tripotant un peu l'ordi, qu'il faut un identifiant et un mot de passe. La putain de tuile. Puis je me dis que cette machine doit sûrement les contenir. Et elle les contient, ouais. Alors, identifiant… mot de passe… c'est MA-RI-A… bizarre, comme mot de passe, d'ailleurs… et entrer…

 _ **D'ailleurs, c'est moi ou c'est que là que je remarque cette émeraude que tenait le robot ? Cela pourrait nous être utile…**_

Essayons. J'insère donc ce joyau… là où il faut l'insérer et c'est pas dans mon cul. Et ça a l'air de provoquer quelque chose, vu que quand je m'approche d'un trou, je vois un genre de caisson de cryogénisation (c'est en tout cas à ça que ça ressemble). Je me pose sur le pseudo-caisson et vois un autre pseudo-caisson plus petit. Ça ne ressemble qu'à un gros truc composé de fils et de cartes mémoires. Bon, en fait, on aurait peut-être dû ne rien faire, ça nous aurait arrangé.

 _ **Si t'avais mieux remarqué, t'aurais pu voir ce hérisson noir bizarre en train de nous regarder comme si on était de petites merdes.**_

De quoi tu… parles ? Ah ouais, je viens tout juste de m'apercevoir qu'on était observés. Merde. Essayons quand même d'établir le contact avec lui.

« Euh… toi être ami à moi ? »

 _ **Mais t'es pas sérieux, mec…**_

« Euh… qui es-tu ? Est-ce que tu es un allié ? Es-tu un inspecteur des impôts ? »

 _ **Tu dis vraiment de la merde, c'en est prodigieux.**_

Ouais, ben, excuse-moi, c'est pas comme si j'avais flotté dans l'espace-temps à moitié dans le coma ! Et qu'à cause de ça, je me mets à dire effectivement de la merde ! Bon, ça m'aide pas, faut quand même que j'établisse un foutu dialogue.

« Est-ce que tu viens de ce caisson que je viens d'ouvrir ? Que… quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Shadow. »

 _ **OK, maintenant, on sait son nom. C'est toujours ça de pris.**_

« Et en effet, c'est vous qui venez de me libérer. »

Hé, t'entends ça ? Il me vouvoie, genre je suis un mec qui pèse dans le game ! Bien que je ne pèse rien du tout, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Puisque vous avez eu la gentillesse de le faire, mon maître… »

 _ **Mec, est-ce que tu viens de te faire un putain de serviteur ? Il est en train de te causer classe ! C'est la première fois qu'on entend quelqu'un nous parler de façon classe !**_

« Je vais vous accorder un vœu. »

« Euh, quoi ? Vraiment ? »

J'ai pensé tout haut. Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment dit qu'il pouvait m'accorder un vœu ?

 _ **Je crois bien que oui. Et, vu son air menaçant, je suis pour éviter de le faire se répéter.**_

Je suis pour aussi. Mais je n'arrive quand même pas à croire qu'il me dit tout de go qu'il peut m'exaucer un putain de vœu ! Comme ça, de façon désintéressée.

 _ **Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'un seul souhait nous suffirait. On a beaucoup de choses qu'on souhaiterait faire, tu le sais, ça…**_

Ouais. Commençons à réfléchir et-AH ! Putain, j'avais pas vu ça. Et j'ai crié tout haut. Et je suis ridicule.

 _ **De quoi ?**_

Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais y'a un énorme robot qui est en train de nous surplomber. Il a pas de yeux, mais je suis certain qu'il ne nous veut aucun bien.

 _ **Merde.**_

Enfin, ce… Shadow n'a pas l'air d'être choqué, vu qu'il est en train de léviter dans les airs comme si c'était une routine.

« Voici mon pouvoir !, me dit-il alors que je ne sais pas quoi faire contre cette immense machine. Sauf que lui, il sait quoi faire, vu qu'en 5 minutes et alors que j'avais l'impression de m'être reconnecté à la réalité il y a seulement 2 secondes, il réussit à détruire l'immense robot.

 _ **Je crois qu'on a eu de la chance, dude ! On a le plus puissant des serviteurs avec nous ! Je pourrais bien faire une danse de joie, mais je suis dans ta tête, donc je peux pas…**_

« La destruction de ce gros machin était tout bonnement spectaculaire ! Je me serais cru dans un comic-book _Flash_ , tellement c'était cool ! Mais donc, pour revenir à nos moutons, Shadow, c'était toi qui habitais dans ce caisson ? »

Il ne répond rien. Bon, peut-être qu'il est vraiment pas sociable. Je tente quand même une autre question.

« Et… j'avoue, c'est sympa de me proposer de m'exaucer un vœu, mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Apportez d'autres Chaos Emeralds, se contente-il de me répondre. Je vous attendrai dans la salle de contrôle central de la colonie spatiale ARK. »

Et il disparaît sans que je puisse lui répondre, nous laissant tous les deux seuls. Tiens, sinon…

 _ **Ouais ?**_

Le chauve obèse que j'ai assommé, tu penses qu'il a d'autres trucs pour qu'on s'échappe de cette merde ?

 **Et voili voilou, c'est la fin, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et je vous annonce que, si tout va bien, vous pourrez me retrouver sur le profil de Theta and Koscheii pour la publication de l'intersaison de Grunlek, écrit par votre fidèle serviteur !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
